Talk:Byakuya Kuchiki
Powers & Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant is currently inconsistant with the Hakuda page to which it links (which lists Byakuya as an Expert Hand to Hand Combatant). I have no strong opinion on the matter either way and thus do not want to "correct" either of them. --Kalanyr 13:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Bankai Byakuya's Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi has three forms: Senkei, Shukei Hakuteiken, and Gokei. This is the order they appeared, yet Gokei is in the middle of the Bankai section. Shouldnt it be in chronological order? :Also, why is the label for Shukei Hakuteiken only Shukei, with Hakuteiken in the middle of the section? Whilst fighting Ichigo, he spoke the technique's name as Shukei Hakuteiken.--Kylecharmed 19:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm this. Just finished watching Episode 59 (translated and encoded by Dattebayo), and it displays both names together. However, they translated it as "Shuukei, Hakureiken." http://img117.imageshack.us/img117/6245/hakuteiken.png Whether that's just a mis-translation or not, I'm not sure, but I thought it was worth mentioning. (EDIT: It was mistranslated. I can clearly hear him pronounce it as Hakuteiken.) I believe somebody accidentally mixed Senkei with Shukei, hence the problem here. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Shukei is a one hit finisher move and besides that there is nothing stating that it has to be listed in chronological order. Senbon Zakuras true form The new bleach episode labled senbon zakuras true form as well as many other zanpaktou. the picture link is here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Senbonzakura.PNG * The image you uploaded is broken. But regardless, I do approove this. We should upload these, as well an all the rest too. This new anime arc is not a filler, but an anime original canon, just like the Forest of Menos, approoved and written by Kubo Tite himnself. In other words, everything stated there should be considered canon, unless it directly goes against any critical information from the manga. Kenchan 18:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Look at Senbonzakura (spirit) there is already a picture and an aricle on it. Also tite Kubo is helping out not writting the arc himself it should also be noted that he does the character desing for every noticeable charcter manga and anime alike. WhiteStrike 19:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Speed * In the manga Byakuya stated that if he controls his bankai with his hands he can move it three fold however in the anime it was twice as fast, and in here I thought that the manga comes before the anime.--SalmanH 09:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The maintenance and referencing on the page isn't done as of yet, but it will be looked into but your right manga is before anime. We will go with what Kubo wrote himself, i cant begin to understand how the same exact thing happens in the anime and they do something so small the wrong way.Salubri 19:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Bankai Defense Early in the Zanpakutou Arc, Kuchiki and Abarai were sparring. Abarai used his bankai to attack, and Kuchiki used his bankai to create those blades to fend off the attack (without ordering them to break into the tiny pink blades). Has anyone else seen this recently? Should this go into the bankai section? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the whole Zanpakuto Arc is full of holes, and overall oddness. We should probably let the whole thing play out before we decide if it's canon or not, if a filler arc even can be considered canon. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 17:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sculpting Skills Shouldn't we put information about Byakuya's Sculpting skills? Here's a link to a picture of his sculture http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/261.5/04/ It's already mentioned generally in the trivia as the third trivia point. Twocents 22:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It says he's a TERRIBLE Artist. I consider that to be very good art, not like Rukia's. Plus I'm pretty sure that's the only time you see him do anything related to art. CrackLawliet 23:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that you like his art, but Tite would disagree. On the very same page you linked, it states, "Like brother-in-law, like sister-in-law." Thus, his art is considered on the same level as Rukia's. And since it's mentioned already in the article, I see no need to include a more specific description elsewhere. Twocents 23:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Touche! XD CrackLawliet 23:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Senkei defense in the diamond dust movie byakuya is seen to use the Senkei cage part of his bankai to block about 15 cero or so from menos at once, I think that should be noted. Ryanfireball 14:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :The movie is considered Non-Canon, as such it doesn't go in the main page. I think it should be noted somewhere in the Second Movie Synopsis. The 4th Hokage 14:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) It can be noted in the Appearances in Other Media section of Byakuya's page. This is where a character's involvement in the movies and video games go. (btw Minato, I think you mean "not considered canon")--Yyp 14:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry I changed it. The 4th Hokage 14:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Gloves A minor thing, but considering that it was immediately changed back when I edited, the "gloves" are not gloves, but tekkou, wrist bands. If the correct name for kenseikan is used, I believe the correct name for these wrist bands should be used. --Nisshoku 21:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) This seems to have fallen through the cracks so I'll address it now. Having checked out the link, I agree with you. I will make the change and redirect people here. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Kuchiki relation Hi, I just want to point out something. The Unnamed Kuchiki is Byakuya's aunt, because it is his grandfather's daughter is the sister or either Byakuya's dad or mom, either way making her his aunt.--NejiByakugan36 04:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) What you just said makes zero sense. The Unnamed Kuchiki is Ginrei's daughter. Ginrei is Byakuya's grandfather, as such she can be either his mother or his aunt. Because we can't be certain that she isn't his mother, we can't call her his aunt. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Unamed Kuchiki is byakuya's mother since he didn't metion anything about her, but could be his aunt. Won't know for sure until it is revealed in the anime.(Ichi34) Alright folks, as of episode 253, it seem clear that we are not going to find out the exact relationship between Koga, the unnamed Kuchiki and Byakuya. Therefore we will have to keep the relationship as (?). Of course if we do have another flash back or Byakuya says something in the remaining two episodes then of course we can change it. But as of right now, only thing we know is that Koga married into the Kuchiki family (see screenshot) and he was Ginrei's son-in-law. Everything else is speculation and so cannot be added to the article. I am marking this discussion closed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Shūkei In Episode 59, Byakuya used his Shūkei for the first and only time and the translation we have here is "Final Scene." In Episode 240, Senbonzakura (spirit) calls out his Senkei, but it is translated their to be "Final Scene" also. Which one is correct? It doesn't seem likely that Senbonzakura (spirit) would have the same command for a different technique, even though Byakuya was the other person to use it. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 21:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) That must be a mistranslation senkei means massacre scene it has been used far more then shukei has im sure you will find that it means massacre scene in every other instance. If that is what happened in that episode it is in direct conflict with manga information. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Senbonzakura, Shukei Hakuteiken I totally missed the episode in the latest arc when Byakuya uses his third stage of Bankai. I watched the original, of course, but I was wondering if we know whether or not he can only attack once in this form?--Kylecharmed 03:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well unfortunately no we did not learn anything new about the attack. From what we have seen from its second use it seems to be a one hit finisher. He apparently only uses it take out someone in a one hit takedown situation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Number of blades in Bankai, Goukei The bankai's general description states that the generated blades are of an unknown number; yet Goukei goes on and states that it is "a special formation of 100 million blades". I'd like to note that that number came first from a statement by Byakuya just before he activated Goukei, when all of the blades generated by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi formed around Zommari - "ten-o oou oku no yaiba" (天を覆う億の刃). Although 天を覆う億の刃 literally translates into "a hundred million blades hiding the sky", oku (億) is often used, as with other large numbers in the Japanese language (namely, 100 and above), to metaphorically denote "an innumerable multitude". Thusly, Goukei's description should be changed to the effect of "a special formation of all Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades", to reflect the still indefinite number of the blades in question. If there is any mistake in my argument, please point it out. --MarqFJA 13:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Blade number in Bankai, Goukei The bankai's general description states that the blades' number is essentially unknown; however, the description for the Goukei ability goes on to state that it is "a special formation of 100 million blades". The likely origin for that supposed number, IMO, is the statement that was delivered by Byakuya to Zommari, shortly after Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades completely surrounded the latter from all directions - 天を覆う億の刃 (ten wo oou oku no yaiba). Although 億 (oku) literally translates into "(one) hundred million", it is often used, as are other large numerals in the Japanese language, as a metaphor for "many/innumerable (things)". Therefore, I believe Goukei's description should be changed to the effect of "a special formation of all Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades", to maintain the point that the blades in question are, as of yet, of unknown number. If there is any mistake in my argument, please point it out. --MarqFJA 13:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC)